


How We Behave at Weddings

by Stealth_Noodle



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealth_Noodle/pseuds/Stealth_Noodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rydia and Edge discuss middle names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Behave at Weddings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sister Coyote (sister_coyote)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/gifts).



> Bonus drabble included as part of FF Exchange gift.

"Geral_dine_." This was the third syllable she'd tried emphasizing. "I know I shouldn't make fun, but... _Ger_aldine."

Edge continued pouting at his hors d'oeuvres. "Well, what's _your_ middle name?"

"I don't have one." She smiled wryly. "Could you imagine Shiva or Titan having one?"

"But you're human, Rydia. Prettiest one here, in fact."

"Are you sure?" She turned to let her hair hide her face. "Strange things happen in the Feymarch."

"Cut that out. Of course you're"

She turned back with celery stalks impaled on her teeth.

"That wasn't funny."

"You're right. The funny part was that face you made."


End file.
